


Laughing

by Prisca



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Dean likes to laugh too often





	Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Supernatural - Sam - he and Jess used to laugh about anything

Thoughtfully he watched Dean laughing about the cheesy comedy which was flickering over the screen. How long was it that Sam had been able to laugh?

Jess. Together with her life had been easy. She could laugh about just everything. The dog, playing in the rain, his stupid jokes, a song on the radio. She laughed while dancing, cooking or making love. A wonderful, addicting laugh he couldn't get enough of because it made him forget the world around and laugh with her.

But she would never laugh again. She was gone. Like so many people he had loved. Today it was only him and Dean, the Impala and every few days another shabby motel room.

Dean often laughed, too, but it wasn't the same. Jess laughed because she loved the life; she knew to enjoy every moment of it. Dean did laugh because this was the only way for him to get the pictures from the last hunt out of his head at least for a while.

And his laughter almost broke Sam's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
